Rainbow Rave's
by cutedifferent93
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a closet gay with a disturbing past. So when he starts working at Jiraiya's LGBTQ club as an entertainer, his life takes a turn for the better. SasukeXNaruto yaoi haters and Fugeku Uchiha lovers, hit the back button at this time. Rated M for language, sexual scenes, abuse, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Jiraiya looks out the window after he places the sign up hoping someone will walk in. He hears a knock at the back door. Jiraiya opens the door to see a black-haired teen wearing skinny jeans, dark blue shirt and a rainbow wrist band. The teen stands there, the help wanted sign in his hand. "I'm inquiring about the job offer?" Jiraiya smiles. "Come in and let's talk." Sasuke smiles as he walks in. "So, first, what is your name?" He asks, sitting at his desk and offering the chair to the teen. "Sasuke Uchiha. I can do just about anything needed. I've done a bunch of odd jobs and am perfectly fine doing anything you need me to." "Well you are aware that this is a club of music and…entertainment, right?" Sasuke smiles. "I know." "Ok, Sasuke how old are you?" "19. I'll be 20 next month." Jiraiya nods. "Can I see your ID, please? Just standard procedure." Sasuke nods and reaches into his back pocket, getting his wallet and ID out giving it to him. Jiraiya runs it through this machine. "Ok, your ID checks out, thank you." Jiraiya hands it back to Sasuke. Sasuke puts it back in his pocket. "So is there anything else you need to know?" "No. Is there any area you want to start out in?" Sasuke smiles. "I don't care. Whatever you want me to do." "Ok let's see how you do in our entertainment area. That's provocative dancing for our guests. Will you be able to handle Mr. Hatake as your dancing coach? He's pretty tough." Sasuke nods. "I think I can handle it. Where do I find him?" "Head to the stage just out this door he should be on stage waiting. And just a heads up he's real hands on with his dancers, so don't think of him as a creep ok."

Sasuke chuckles. "Ha-ha, no worries." "See you soon Sasuke." Sasuke waves as he walks towards the stage. A man with spiky white/grey hair is straddling a pole performing a dance. Sasuke walks up nervously. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Hatake?" He jumps down sitting on the edge of the stage looking at Sasuke. "Yes, I'm Kakashi Hatake. You must be the new help." Sasuke nods. "I'm Sasuke. And Jiraiya told me to learn from you." Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Come on first I need to see what moves you already have." Sasuke blushes and jumps onto the pole, spinning on it and then hooking his legs around the top and hanging upside down, his shirt ridding up and exposing his pale, toned body as he shows off his Dangerous Bridge move. "Ok, very good, so far." Sasuke blushes as he continues, doing the Angel, Archer, Barbed Wire to Butterfly, Bow and Arrow, and Daphne. Kakashi circles Sasuke watching his every move. "Good on the pole, but let's see how you do with free style dance." Sasuke nods. "I don't usually do any freestyle but I can certainly try." Sasuke does a few moves then does the splits, bending to the floor and sliding back up into the Cobra.

"Ok pretty good. You'll learn some more moves after you meet the rest of the crew later on." Sasuke smiles. "Now your next part of this…if you want to pleasure our guests you'll need to learn to lap dance. Are you familiar with that?" Sasuke chuckles. "Define 'familiar'." "So you have given a lap dance before?" "No. But I'm familiar with that implies." "If you're comfortable with it I can teach you how." "Of course. I wanna do this job as well as I can." Sasuke smiles. "Ok." Kakashi whistles. "Anko, I need your assistance for a minute." Anko walks in wearing fishnets, a mini skirt and strapless top. "You need me?" "Yes, this is Sasuke he'll be our new dancer. I need you to sit in that chair. I'm going to show Sasuke how to perform a lap dance. Hope you don't mind?" Kakashi gives a wink. Anko smiles. "You know I never mind those kinds of favors. Hey, Sasuke." She winks at him. "Ok now Sasuke working at this club you'll get asked for lap dances from both sexes you ok with that?" Sasuke nods. "I'm fine with that." "Ok, good." Anko sits in the chair, her ankles crossed. Kakashi plays his IPod, the song ET blasting on the loud speakers. He approaches Anko swaying his hips, his hands on her shoulders. Kakashi leans over her thrusting his hips at her, licking her neck as he dances around her in the chair. His fingers running through her hair. He stops once the song is done looking over at Sasuke. "That is what I'm looking for, now I want you to practice with Anko." Sasuke blushes. "OK." He walks towards her, blushing and swaying his hips to Womanizer, doing the same as Kakashi.

"Nice job. But just one thing; you need to thrust your hips a little more." Sasuke nods and does as he's told. "Good, good just like that. What do you think Anko; think he's ready for our customers?" Anko smiles as Sasuke continues. "Yep. I think just his looks would bring in more customers. Ha-ha." She twirls her fingers in his long bangs. Sasuke blushes. "Good job Sasuke. You ready to start tonight at say 8:00. Oh, and be sure to bring cloths that are reveling or easy to rip." "Alright. I'll be here." Sasuke smiles getting off Anko. "Oh there is one more very important thing I want to discuss with you." Sasuke looks at Kakashi. "Yes?" "Usually the club is packed at night and if you're up here dancing I want you to be careful. If a guest gets too rowdy and tries to grab you to pull you off stage just yell out and try to kick them off. We'll all be right there if you can't get him out of your grasp. I don't want any of my dancers getting hurt. Ok?" Sasuke nods. "Of course, don't worry." Kakashi smiles. "Good see you tonight." Sasuke waves as he leaves.

Anko crosses her legs. "You think he'll be able to handle it?" "Hopefully. We'll just have to wait and see. Now how was that lap dance Anko?" Anko smiles. "Great, as always. Sasuke was really good too, considering he's a beginner." Anko gets up and leans against Kakashi. "I have a feeling that kid's gonna be a big hit." "Yup looks like Gaara will have some competition. That'll be interesting to see." Anko smiles. "Yea."

Sasuke walks through the city mall, looking for Spencer's and Hot Topic. A boy with blond spiky hair passes Sasuke in the mall. Sasuke stops momentarily and looks back. _Wow... Hot kid._

Naruto comes home stepping inside the door. Kushina smiles. "Hey, Naruto. Did you have a good time at the mall?" "Yea I did, I got some new CDs." "Nice. Oh by the way, Jiraiya is coming for dinner before he goes to work. He should be here in about an hour, same time as dad."

"Ok…" Naruto says unenthusiastically. "What's the matter?" Kushina stops stirring the rice as she turns to Naruto. "Jiraiya, he's...he's always such a perv its annoying..." Kushina laughs. "What do you expect from an adult novel writer and owner of a rave club? He said he had something to tell you too." "What could he possibly want to tell me?" Naruto asks sitting on the couch. Kushina shrugs. "I'm not sure, but he said it was something your sexual orientation would like. I'm not sure what that means but I guess you'll find out soon enough." "Yea, I hope it's nothing bad." "Haha I highly doubt it. Can I get you anything?" "Some soda please?" "Sure thing." She went back into the kitchen pouring a glass of Orange soda. "Thanks mom." Naruto takes the glass. "Of course, Naruto." She ruffles his hair. Naruto chuckles. Kushina sits with him, moving her knee-length, bright red hair over her shoulder. "So did you see any cute guys at the mall?" "Well one boy but I didn't get a good look at him." "What did you see?" "He had raven black hair with a dark blue tint in it, long bangs and short in the back. But that's all I could make out from the crowd." "Ooh sounds like an Uchiha." Kushina leans back smirking. "What?!" Naruto gives a confused look.

"One of the most influential families in the world. They own a permanent spot in Congress." Kushina tells him the background. "Wow…that's cool." Naruto smiles. "Yeah. I knew one back in high school, Fugeku. He's now married to one of my best friends, Mikoto. She and I always fought over who was the hottest. The Uchiha have always had a rap for the best looking boys. They have two sons now, the youngest is around your age, if I'm not mistaken." "Hmm." Naruto thinks back to the boy he saw. "You think you saw one of their sons?" "I might have but I don't know what they look like, I don't pay attention to politics stuff it puts me top sleep." "Haha, yea I know. You fall asleep on my lap. Haha." "Not always.." Naruto tries to defend himself. Kushina ruffles his hair. "Yea. I know." Minato enters the front door. "Kushina, Honey I'm home" Minato calls. Kushina stands up. "Hey, honey. Naruto just got back from the mall. He saw a cute guy that sounds like an Uchiha." "Oh really, that's great Naruto." Minato says walking into the living room giving Naruto a thumbs up. Jiraiya walks in behind Minato. "Good to see you, Kushina. You too Naruto." "Hey Jiraiya, what's up?" Naruto says walking up to him.

"Oh not much. Just got some new help at the Rainbow Rave's. I think he'll be a big hit." Jiraiya gives a discreet wink to Naruto. Kushina smiles. "Nice. What's his name?" "Another Dancer...how many does your club need aren't there like 30?" Jiraiya chuckles. "No Naruto, we only have 10. 11 with the new addition. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I think you know his parents, Kushina." Kushina nods. "Yea, I've known them since High School." "What is an Uchiha doing working at a club like that, aren't they made of money already?" Naruto says, feeling a little arrogant. "I didn't ask why he wanted the job. But I would assume he wants to make his own money." "So what did you want to tell me, or was it that you hired a new dancer the news." "That's the news for your parents. You're news is top secret. So we can either talk it over in your room now, or after dinner." "Might as well get this bullet over with now." Naruto gets up walking up to his room. Jiraiya looks at Minato. "Does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you he just needs to know you better that's all. You know how teens are these days, Jiraiya." Minato gives a smile putting his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya smiles. "Ok. We'll be down in a few minutes." He fallows Naruto. Naruto lets Jiraiya into his room closing the door behind them. "Ok now what did you want to talk about?" "First off, have you ever been to a club?" "No never." "Have you ever wanted to?" "Sort of, but I don't know what clubs are like." "Well why don't you come with me to work tonight? Just for a few hours. I can take you home any time you want. Plus I could use the extra help behind the scenes." "Ok, but what about mom and dad?" Naruto asks a little nervous. "I'm not sure they would want to come to a gay rave club but they are welcome to come." "Did you just say...gay rave club...?" Naruto sits there wide eyed, blushing slightly. Jiraiya chuckles. "Well yea. I mean with a name like Rainbow Rave's what did you think?" "I don't know maybe a club for women." "Haha. Nope. Why do you think I wanted you to know about it?" Jiraiya winks friendly. "Ah, thank you!" Naruto leaps onto Jiraya hugging him. Jiraiya hugs him back. "You're welcome, bud." "This is...just so awesome!" Naruto squeals.

"Haha, you sure seem pumped." Jiraiya starts walking downstairs. Naruto follows him. "I am. But I'm also nervous…" "Why is that?" "I'm not sure maybe just being in a club for the first time type of thing. Oh and I'm sorry for being kind of a jerk earlier.." "Naruto, its fine. I totally understand. And don't be worried, I'll show you around and we keep things very friendly." "Ok." Jiraiya smiles as they sit down to dinner and he tells Kushina and Minato. Kushina smiles. "Oh Naruto, this'll be wonderful!" "I can't wait." Naruto beams. "You'll have a fun time, boy. And don't worry; I'll make sure everything is under control for you." "Thanks Jiraiya." Jiraiya ruffles his hair. "Hey Naruto you might find a boyfriend at the club, Maybe even that Uchiha kid might take a liking to you." Minato winks. Naruto blushes. "Dad!" Kushina and Jiraiya laugh. "What, a great kid like you, who wouldn't fall for my son?" Naruto blushes harder as Kushina and Jiraiya clear the table. "You two have fun, and Jiraiya. Take good care of Naruto or I'll sick Kushina on you, 'kay?" Minato gives a smile .

Naruto laughs and Kushina chuckles as she cracks her knuckles. Jiraiya chuckles nervously. "I will, don't worry, Minato." "Good." As Naruto and Jiraiya leave to go to the club, Kushina runs out, holding Naruto's wallet and keys. "Wait, Naruto!" "What?" Naruto turns around. Kushina hands him the wallet and keys. "I gave you some extra money for that Uchiha kid." She winks at him. Naruto goes red. "Mom!" "Haha, what? Hot boy, your age, and you don't think I'm gonna shove you into him?" "Thanks, and you didn't have to do that." "I know, but hey, thought I'd give you the ability to get closer to him." She winks. Jiraiya opens the door to his car for Naruto. "Bye, Kushina." "You're the best, mom." Naruto hops into the car waving goodbye. Kushina and Minato wave goodbye.

"You've got the coolest parents, Naruto." "I know, I'd be nothing without them." "When I was a kid, no one would ever even consider homosexuality. You're lucky to live in the present time where you're free to be yourself." "Jiraiya when you were growing up...how bad were people to...homosexuals?" Jiraiya tenses slightly. "It really didn't even exist when I was a kid. But when it did come to light, people were pretty damn horrible to them... It always broke mine and Tsunade's hearts to see another person being treated so horridly." Jiraiya went silent. "I can't even imagine what people did.." Naruto looks away, imagining another Holocaust. "I don't think you'd even want to know." "I don't." Jiraiya nods. "I don't blame you." He pulls up to the club. Naruto gets out looking at the big neon rainbow sign and hearing muted Techno music from inside. Jiraiya walks them to the back entrance, opening the door and into his office.

Tsunade is sitting at Jiraiya's desk, wearing a cut-off jean skirt, green halter top, and knee-high boots. Her long legs crossed on the corner of the desk as she looks over the club's expenses. "Hey Tsunade!" She smiles as she takes another sip of sake. "Hey, Naruto. Decided to join us for the night, huh?" "Yea my first time here, I'm so excited." Tsunade smiles. "Well, we'll have to get you your first lap dance then." She winks as she walks over, kissing Jiraiya and ruffling Naruto's hair. "My first what?! No, no, no I just want to look around first." "Aw come on, Naruto. We got the perfect guy for ya." "O-ok…" Naruto goes red. Jiraiya chuckles. "Don't push him into anything, Tsunade. If he wants it, he'll get it. I can take over from here. Why don't you show him around?" Tsunade nods. "Come on, love." "Ok." Naruto follows Tsunade. As they walk into the club, strobe lights are flashing and the ground seems to be vibrating from the massive speakers playing Malchick Gay by t.A.T.u. . "Welcome to Rainbow Rave's, Naruto." "Wow...it's amazing." "Haha, you ain't seen nothing yet." Tsunade walks through the dancers towards the entertainer's stage. Naruto continues to follow her looking all over the place. Tsunade motions her hand for Naruto to come next to her. "You're getting lots of looks, Naruto; a lot of guys are checking you out." Naruto turns red. "Really?" Tsunade nods, smiling. "Of course, just look around."

Naruto makes a 180 turn. A bunch of guys' eyes are glued to him, some openly showing their interest. Naruto starts blushing seeing a boy with lime green hair approaching him. Tsunade grabs Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, you can flirt more after you see the dancers." "Fine." Naruto follows her. Tsunade walks up to the stage, making room for Naruto. "Here are our dancers. Ranging in age from 19 to 25, left to right." Naruto looks at them all trying not to blush already failing. "Hey." Naruto manages to get out. Tsunade chuckles. "They won't be able to hear you over the music and their movements. But I'll introduce you later tonight when they are on their break." Sasuke does his Dangerous Bridge on the pole, his black short shorts helping to grip the metal pole as his open shirt falls across his head, his hair wet and in his face from his sweat.

Naruto wipes the drool from his open mouth. "Okay…" Tsunade fallows Naruto's eyes and smiles. "Cute huh? He just joined today. Not bad for a beginner huh?" "So hot…" Naruto squeaks out. Tsunade laughs as she leaves Naruto to watch. Naruto sits in a chair watching in turned on silence. Sasuke continues his routine and ends it as he slides up into the Splitting Cobra. Pretty Rave Girl is playing and seems to be shaking the ground of the club. Sasuke opens his eyes and sees the blonde in the front row; his cheeks instantly go red as he smiles. _Wow..._

After the dancers leaves the stage, Naruto waits impatiently for Tsunade to return. Tsunade and Jiraya walk over. "Enjoy?" "Yes…." Naruto says still starring at the stage. Tsunade looks up at Jiraya. "I think he's taken an interest to our newest dancer." Naruto shakes his head. "Oh hey guys." "Haha. Tsunade told me you wanted to meet the dancers?" "Yea." Jiraya motions with his hand. "Come on, I'll take you back while Tsunade tends to the rest of the staff and customers." "Ok…" Naruto follows, his hands getting clammy from anticipation.

Sasuke walks backstage, grabbing a towel and water bottle. "Damn that was intense. But fun." Suigetsu looks over to Sasuke. "Hey new guy, good job tonight. The crowd really loves you; keep it up and who knows you might even become popular more than Gaara over there." Sasuke blushes. "T-Thank you. You're pretty good too. How long have you been doing this?" He runs the towel through his wet hair. "About 4 and a half years, and don't worry the pay is awesome, sometimes tips alone are close to 2,000 dollars a night." Sasuke pushes his jaw closed again. "Damn. So why did you want this job?" "Well because I love club life and I like to entertain, so this job worked out perfectly for me." Sasuke smiles pouring some water into his hand and rubbing it over his forehead and exposed stomach. "So Sasuke, why did you want this job?" "Well, I don't need the money per say, but I like to earn my own money and I... wanted to see how I do at such a job." He blushes embarrassed, water dripping from his pale ivory skin. "Well you're doing great for a rookie." Suigetsu pats him on the back.

"Thanks." Sasuke turns his head when he hears footsteps approaching. He sees Jiraya walking towards them, but he starts to go red when he sees Naruto next to him. "Wow..." Naruto blushes seeing all of the guys there. "Hey.." Sasuke blushes, waving; his bangs stuck to his forehead in every which way. Naruto sees him going red. "Hi." Konan nods a greeting as Jiraya introduces him. "Everyone, this is my godson, Naruto, this is his first time in a club like this and I want you to make him feel welcome. But be good." He pushes Naruto into them and retreats back to his office. Naruto goes red seeing all the dancers come closer to Naruto. _Wow theirs so many guys near me at one time...down boy._ Sasuke tries to hang back. _Damn... he's so hot..._

"Um Hello." Naruto makes a tight circle in the crowded dancers around him. _This is kind of turning me on._ Suigetsu looks at Sasuke, smirks a toothy grin and walks up to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. I'm Suigetsu." "Great just please get me out of here, it's too crowded." Naruto whispers to Suigetsu. Suigetsu winks his purple eyes. "Sure thing." He starts to shoo people away. "Go on, ya buzzards! Give the kid some room." Naruto takes a relieved breath smiling. "Thank you Suigetsu. I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Naruto extends his hand. Suigetsu shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too. So whatcha wanna come back here for?" "I watched the performance earlier and wanted to meet you all." Naruto looks over at Sasuke. "Yeah I saw you in the front row there. You liked Sasuke's the most huh?" "..Yea.." "It's his first time doing a show too. He's real good." Suigetsu smiles at him.

Naruto walks up to Sasuke. "Hi I'm Naruto. "Sasuke blushes slightly. "Hey. I'm Sasuke. Y-You look a little familiar... Did you go to the mall today at all?" He continues patting water on his sweaty body. "Yes I...did" Naruto blushes. _He's so hot._ "I think I bumped into you today. Between Wabi-sabi and Spencer's?" _What are the odds of this?!_ "Yea, I think I saw a glimpse of you, but I didn't see your face. Wow strange encounter huh?" _But a great one!_ Sasuke nods. "Yea, really. You want a drink? It's kind of hot back here..." _Now that you walked in!_ "Sure." Sasuke walks over to the mini fridge, bending over and opening it; his ass complimented by the skinny shorts. "What would you like?" "Well do you have any Monster?" Sasuke chuckles. "I don't think any night club would be complete without Monster in their fridges." He straightened back up, handing the can to Naruto. "Sweet thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiles. Sasuke blushes. "Yea, of course."

Naruto opens it, the contents fizzing over the top. Naruto places his mouth around the whole trying to slurp it up, streams of it flowing down the sides of the can. _Great just my luck._ Sasuke gulps at the sight. _Oh god..._ "Oh sorry. Someone must've shaken it or something by accident." Sasuke hands Naruto a paper towel. "Thanks, I'm normally not this much of a klutz. Just had to be tonight..." "What do you mean?" Sasuke bends down, wiping some from the floor. "The first night I go to a club and this happens, well hopefully can't get any worse." Naruto chuckles. "Hey could be worse; it could've happened in the dance floor when you're with a hot guy." Sasuke tosses the drenched paper towels. "True, true." Sasuke tries to keep his boner under control and unnoticeable, but fails due to the tight shorts. _Stop checking him out, stop checking him out! He probably already has a boyfriend..._ "So Sasuke, um. Do you want to go dance, on the dance floor. Or are you tired from the performance?" Sasuke blushes. "No I had time to recover. I'd love to..." "Cool, let's go." Naruto grabs his arm amped up leading the way. Sasuke giggles. "Hold on, cowboy. I have to change and tell Jiraya first." "Oh, ok sorry sugar rush."

Sasuke smiles and pokes Naruto's forehead and walks into Jiraiya's office. Jiraya looks up. "Oh hey kid, heard you really killed them out there. Great job." Sasuke blushes embarrassed. "Thanks. Um, your godson, Naruto asked me to dance. Would it be okay for me to take the next performance off and hang with him for a little bit?" "Of course no problem Sasuke, I'll let Kakashi know for the next act. Go have some fun." Sasuke tries to remain professional but is unable to keep the huge smile from his face. "Thank you." "Any time." He rushes into his dressing room and changes into his jeans, tank top and converse. Right before he steps out, he grabs a squirt of his Ecstasy Axe. "Good measure." Naruto is finishing off the last of his Monster when he sees Sasuke approaching him. Sasuke smiles. "I think they are just ending this song, you wanna go?" "Yea." Sasuke leads the way back to the club, trying to resist the urge to hold Naruto's hand. Naruto is looking around like a kid at a candy store. "This is so cool!" Naruto jumps up in the air throwing his fist up. Sasuke giggles. "Yep this is your first time in a club." "Sorry I couldn't resist." "It's ok. I liked it." Sasuke leads him to the corner of the dance floor next to the DJ.

Naruto starts dancing in the crowds. Completely loosening up. Sasuke giggles joining him. Just as they start to get into the groove of the song, it suddenly changes. Sasuke looks up at the DJ and sees Suigetsu smirking and trying to look innocent as Avril Lavigne's Hot starts playing. _Oh no..._ Sasuke feels his boner come back. Naruto just goes with it looking like he's rocking out. Sasuke blushes as he starts getting unconsciously closer, the lyrics mimicking himself perfectly. Naruto doesn't notice, just dancing with everyone. His body hyped up on sugar. Tayuya walks up to Suigetsu nudging his arm smiling. "Hey play this next." She motions to the song ET male Version. Sasuke bites his lip as he gets closer. Sasuke is inches away from Naruto when ET comes on. _OH COME ON!_ Tayuya laughs high fiving Suigetsu "Man look at Sasuke, he's going to kill us, but the nights still young, plenty of time to choose songs. Hehe." Suigetsu smiles his toothy smile. "Oh you have no idea." Naruto moves closer to Sasuke, almost touching him. Sasuke swallows his nervousness and grips Naruto's hips, unknowingly singing along, "This is transcendental, On another level, Boy, you're my lucky star, I wanna walk on your wave length, And be there when you vibrate, For you I'll risk it all..." Naruto just goes with it unable to hear Sasuke over the speakers. Sasuke holds him closer, his hands sliding lower on Naruto's hips.

Naruto turns towards him, moving closer when the new song comes on hearing the lyrics. "Cause right now you're the only thing that's making sense, to me and i don't give a dam what they say what they think cause you're the only one on my mind I'll never ever let you leave." He blushes. Sasuke blushes, swaying their hips to the music and smiling. "Do you mind?" Naruto shakes his head swaying with him. Sasuke smiles, linking his hands behind the small of Naruto's back. Naruto's lips crash against Sasuke's neck, letting his hormones take charge. Sasuke's heart jumps and his stomach does three flips. Naruto bites and licks all over Sasuke's neck and collar bone, his hips grinding against Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes look high. Sasuke moans in his throat, his hands lying flat against Naruto's ass.

Naruto bites Sasuke's earlobe, leaving a prefect indent of his teeth. Sasuke jolts forward, his hips crashing into Naruto's. Suigetsu plays S&M, smiling crookedly. Tayuya sees someone in the crowd. She walks down to Sasuke pulling him away from Naruto. "Hey! What the hell, Tayuya?" Sasuke looks back at her. "I think your dads here. Look!" She points over to the left center of the crowd. Sasuke looks and his eyes bulge. "Oh no..." Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and runs back stage. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asks. Sasuke hides under his bangs. "I'm sorry but I have to hide..." "Why?" "My dad is here..." "So?" Sasuke finally looks up at him, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "He's homophobic..." Naruto clenches his jaw fighting back anger. "What are you going to do?" Naruto asks. "I have no clue... But I can't let him see me here." He unconsciously squeezes Naruto's hand as the tears continue. "Ok it's going to be ok. Just sit tight and I'll go get Jiraya and we'll sneak you out the back and take you home ok. Don't worry Sasuke." Naruto hurries off to find Jiraya. Sasuke rushes into his dressing room, sliding the name plate off and locking the door. "It HAD to be now!"


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Jiraya is in his office, Tsunade leaning over his shoulder helping him with the business. Naruto bursts in. "Jiraya I need your help!" Naruto says in a panic. Both adults' heads snap up. "Who did it?!" "What? No, no. Sasuke's dad is here. I need you guys to help me sneak him out the back and take him home. His dad can't know he works here." "Oh no, Sasuke told me about him earlier today. Alright get Sasuke and I'll meet you out back." Jiraya rushes out the back door. Naruto rushes through the crowd accidently bumping into Fugeku. _Oh shit…_ Fugeku glares down at him and pushes him aside. "Move it fag." Naruto resists the urge to pound him and rushes towards the back rooms. "Sasuke come on let's get you out of here" Naruto says sounding angry. Sasuke opens his door and slides out. "What's wrong?"

"Bumped into your dad, god he's an asshole and a half. Sorry I'm not mad at you at all." "You don't have to tell me... I live with the guy…" Sasuke looks away. Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm shoving him in the back seat of Jiraiya's car jumping in as well, landing on Sasuke. "Were in go Jiraya." Jiraya nods and takes off. Sasuke blushes as he feels Naruto on top of him. "Um, Naruto? You can get off me now... If you want..." "Oops sorry." Naruto gets off of him sitting next to him on the seat. _Smooth move you dope._ Sasuke looks out the window, tears streaming down his ivory cheeks. He reaches over and grips Naruto's hand out of fear. "Sasuke don't worry with the way Jiraya drives your dad will have to be a NASCAR driver to even come close to beating us to your house." Naruto grips Sasuke's hand. "Thanks but that's not what I'm worried about..." Sasuke wipes the tears away. "Ok, then what is it. I'm sure he didn't see you." "I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry..." "Ok, I didn't mean to push..."

Jiraya pulls up to the gate to Sasuke's house. Sasuke gets out and walks over to Naruto's window. He leans in looking into Naruto's eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for being… well you. You're a lot of fun, Naruto." He leans in and pecks his cheek gently. "Thank you." He retreats into his house. Naruto wave's goodbye as the car pulls away from Sasuke's house. Sasuke looks out the window. "I'm sorry..." Jiraya turns to look at Naruto. "You okay bud?" "I think so. He just looked so sad. And with his dad being a homophobe I don't think we'd ever be able to be together..." "You like him that much, huh?" "What do you mean?" "Well you obviously want to date him, right?" "Yes but with these circumstances I'm not sure Sasuke's all that devoted." "You may be surprised. He did kiss you didn't he?" "Yes." "I think it's safe to say he is devoted." "Good." _And we had awesome eye sex…_Jiraya pulls up to the club. "Do you want to stay? Or do you want me to take you home?" "Thanks for the offer Jiraya but I'll pass. Do you mind if I walk home? I need some time to think, please." "Sure. Will you be okay by yourself? It's quite a ways." Jiraya looks at him worried. "I'll be fine and if anything happens I'll give you a ring." "Ok. Be careful." "I will, always." Naruto gets out of the car and starts walking home. _Man, what am I going to do?_

His pocket vibrates. Naruto grabs the cell flipping it open. "This isn't my phone…"

**This is Sasuke. I switched our phones. Sorry I just wanted to txt you. but i was too shy to ask for your number... I apologize. ~SU**

**Its ok, a little forward but im ok with it ~NU**

**I try to be forward with people. I'm sorry this all happened. ~SU**

**That's life Sasuke, things happen that we cant stop. Its not your fault. Wow im sounding like my mom and dad lol.~NU**

**They must be great people. ~SU**

**Yea a little annoying at times but their still great ~NU**

**You're very lucky. ~SU**

**Well what about your mom is she nice?~NU**

**Yea shes the best. But we have to be careful cause of my dad. He doesn't want ANY paparazzi with LGBTs. Since hes agaist Equal rights and gay marriage, he doesnt allow anything. It really sucks... ~SU**

**...please let me kill your father... ;)~NU**

**I wish. But then you'd go to jail. btw, cute pics of yourself in front of the mirror. ;) ~SU**

**:$ Hey those are private!`NU**

**Sorry I couldnt resist. They are cute. ~SU**

**thank you~NU**

**Sure... :$ ~SU**

**what are you looking up now?~NU**

**Nothing. :$ ~Su**

**Sasuke Uchiha you tell me~NU**

**Haha just looking at the pic of u posing in front of the mirror. You look cute with ur hand on ur hip like that. ~SU**

**:$ ~NU**

**Sorry. I couldn't help telling you. ~SU**

**nice pic of your chest, way down to our pubes. ;) ~NU**

**:O AHHH! Naruto! ~SU**

**What i wont tell, besides you look hot ~NU**

**:$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ ~SU**

**its makin me drool ~NU**

**Ooooh Nice pic of you in bed. a-are you naked?! :$ :$ :$ ~SU**

**...no comment...~NU**

**YOU ARE ARENT YOU! ~SU**

**SHUT UP in the picture yes, im just walking home ~NU**

**Wow... why did you take that pic? Wait, you're walking home alone?! ~SU**

**I was horny...and a little drunk. Yea I'm fine, just a few more blocks to go then i'll be home.~NU**

**... really? :) If u look under my images on my SD card, I have a similar pic... if you want... :$ ~SU**

Naruto doesn't answer for as few minutes.

**Naruto? Are you ok? ~SU**

**your dad just sent you e txt what do i do?! O.O ~NU**

**what did he say? ~SU**

**he wants to know when your going to be home, hes on his way home now~NU**

**k txt him and say I'm already home. just waiting for him and mom to get home. ~SU**

Naruto sends the text exactly

**Sent it ~NU**

**Thank you ~SU**

**any time ~NU**

**Where are you? What street? ~SU**

**Raccoon Hill off of 29th ST. Why? ~NU**

**Walk down that street and stop in front of the fourth house. Trust me. ~Su**

**ok...~NU**

Naruto dose as he's told. He gets a tap on the shoulder. "Hi Naruto." Naruto nearly jumps out of his skin. Sasuke giggles. "Sorry." "It's...fine, just glad I didn't try to punch you." Sasuke hands Naruto his phone. "I wanted to give you back your phone." Sasuke blushes. "And see you again..." "Thanks. Hey while you're out you want to meet my folks and grab a bite to eat?" Sasuke smiles. "Would they even be up right now? It's like 11 at night." "Yea they're still up, their kind of night owls." "Ok. Sure. Sounds like fun." Sasuke texts his mom. Naruto walks Sasuke to his house walking inside. "Mom, Dad, we have company!" Kushina zooms down the stairs, a trail of smoke behind her. "Ohhh, whose this, Naruto?" Minato pops his head in. "Oh so this is the boy you saw earlier huh Naruto?" Minato gives him a smile. Naruto goes bright red. Sasuke blushes kind of hanging behind Naruto shyly. Kushina smiles. "Sorry, we have been waiting for Naruto to get a boyfriend for a while." "Mom!" Sasuke giggles. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke shakes her hand. She wiggles her eyebrows at Naruto. "Oooh you hooked quite the gentleman here, son." "Yup." "So, you boys hungry?" Kushina ties her fire red hair in a high ponytail.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke, a cheeky grin on his face. "Told ya." Sasuke smiles. "Yea. You did." "Come on let's sit down." Naruto walks over to the couch. Sasuke fallows him. Naruto sits down. He starts fussing seeing Minato easily pushing him out of the way sitting next to Sasuke. "So Sasuke Uchiha, I'm Minato Naruto's dad. It's nice to meet you." Sasuke swallows slightly. "Nice to meet you, Sir." "Ok Naruto you can have your spot back." Minato ruffles Naruto's hair getting up walking into the kitchen. Sasuke looks after him then leans into Naruto. "What just happened?" "Dad likes to mess around. We wrestle a lot..er well, I get pinned a lot.." Sasuke giggles. "Maybe you should wrestle with someone your own size-" He slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. "Hmmm. you want to have a go at it...I'm serious mom's the announcer and theirs popcorn the whole works." Naruto tries to not laugh. Sasuke looks over at Naruto. "You, uh, weren't supposed to hear that..." Naruto slings his arm around Sasuke's neck. "Oh come on have a little fun." Sasuke blushes. "Oh ok. You're on." Kushina pokes her head out from the kitchen. "Did I just hear a wrestling match get started?"

Naruto drags Sasuke off the couch hearing his mom in the background. "And Naruto has Sasuke pined, oh looks like this will be an excellent match indeed folks. Will Sasuke be able to pin him?" Sasuke laughs, grabbing Naruto and putting him in a headlock. Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke reaches up with his legs and flips them, his knees on either side of Naruto's head. Naruto thrusts his hips. His legs grabbing Sasuke's head. Sasuke falls backwards. "Oh, Jeez!" "Gotcha!" Sasuke smirks and clenches his thighs against Naruto's head. "Give up yet Sasuke?" "What makes you think I'd give up?" Sasuke reaches behind and pinches Naruto's ass. "Agh! Hey no pinching!" "Haha. But it's fun!" Sasuke pinches harder, trying to get Naruto to let go. Naruto bucks his hips. Sasuke smiles. "Ohhh." Sasuke walks his fingers up Naruto's ass. Naruto lets go going red. "Ok, ok, ok!" Sasuke lets go of Naruto, hiding under his bangs. "Sorry." Naruto leans in. "Don't be sorry that was great." Sasuke blushes. "No I mean sorry for pinching you." "Oh that's fine." "You sure?" Sasuke fiddles with the hem of his shirt, nervously.

"Yea its ok." Sasuke smiles. "You're pretty good at wrestling." "Lots of practice." Sasuke smiles and ruffles Naruto's hair lovingly. Naruto smiles leaning closer. Sasuke blushes and licks his lips nervously. "H-Hi..." Naruto kisses Sasuke's lips. Sasuke goes red as his heart flips. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke, he parts their kiss. "I think I love you Sasuke…" Sasuke blushes. "R-Really?" "Really Sasuke." Sasuke smiles. "I think I love you too, Naruto..." Sasuke blinks back a few tears. Naruto goes red, squeezing Sasuke in a tight hug. Sasuke hugs back. The bright light of a camera flash fills the room. Naruto blinks. "What the?" Kushina stands there with a digital camera. "Awwwwwww!" Naruto goes even redder. Sasuke hides under his bangs. Kushina smiles. "What?" "He's probably camera shy mom. Wait are you camera shy Sasuke?" Sasuke shakes his head. "No. Just wasn't expecting it." "Oh ok." Kushina smiles. "Trust me, boys, you'll love that I took this." She winks at them. "Ok mom, thanks Hey is dinner ready yet?" "Yep. You guys want to eat in the dining room with us or in your room?" Kushina hands the camera to Minato and he goes to print out a picture. "Sasuke where do you want to eat since you're our guest?" Sasuke smiles. "I don't care." "Ok let's eat up in my room." Sasuke smiles and nods_. I was hoping he would say that..._ Naruto gets both plates walking upstairs. Sasuke fallows him. Naruto kicks his door open. "After you." Sasuke blushes and walks in taking the plates.

Naruto sits on his bed patting the side for Sasuke to sit next to him. Sasuke smiles and sits next to him, taking his plate. "You can pick out a movie if you want." Naruto points to the wall full of DVD's. "Their categorized by genera. Top is cheesy, more middle is horror, and bottom levels are romance."

"That's the first time I've heard someone openly say they have cheesy movies." Sasuke giggles as he walks over and looks through them. "Yea, go figure.." Sasuke smiles. _He's so damn cute!_ Sasuke picks out a DVD and hands it to Naruto. "Is this ok? It Could Happen to You." "Wow, I haven't seen this movie since I was like 10!" Naruto smiles putting it into the DVD player. Sasuke smiles and sits on the bed. "Yea. I love it too." Naruto finishes eating setting his plate on his desk to take down later, cuddling up to Sasuke. Sasuke blushes slightly and putting his plate on Naruto's. Naruto fast forwards through the previews hitting the play button on the menu. "Can I ask you something, Naruto?" "You can ask me anything Sasuke." Sasuke twiddles his fingers on the bed, looking away. "How come you chose me?" "Well, because when I saw you. I just got this weird sensation all around me; it was like the world slowed down to a stop. And all I could think of was what your voice sounded like. I wanted to hear it." Sasuke blushes heavily. "Thank you, but I meant why did you choose to trust me as much as to ask me to come home with you?" "Oh...uh..." _Nice one Naruto._ "Well I figured if I could trust you enough to not make a drastic move on me in the club then I can trust you to come to my home." Sasuke smiles. "If I could, I'd bring you to my house too." Sasuke leans in and kisses Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushes. "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke smiles, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "You mind?" "Not at all" Naruto hugs him leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke leans his head against the top of Naruto's, pulling him close. _This is the best day of my life._ Naruto kisses Sasuke repeatedly, leaning against him till their both on the bed. Naruto on top of Sasuke. Sasuke goes red, his hands on Naruto's hips. He looks up at him. "You sure about this? We just met." "I, sorry I...my little partner wanted to take over.." Naruto rolls off of him lying beside him. Sasuke lays on his side smiling. "It's ok. I just wanted to know if you were ok with it." He twirls his fingers in Naruto's golden locks. "Personally I'm ok with it and not ok with it. I'm ok with it because hey sex sounds like it would be fun. But I'm not ok with it because we just met and i shouldn't push sex too fast." "I see what you mean." Sasuke rolls back, staring at the ceiling. "Are you upset"? Naruto asks his hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke smiles at him. "Of course not. Why? Do I sound upset?" "You looked a little upset to me." Sasuke pokes Naruto's forehead. "I'm not. I'm happy just to be here with someone I love..." Sasuke looks down going red. "Great."

Sasuke lays his hand against Naruto's cheek, his thumb running across the whisker marks. "Are these birth marks?" "Yea their birth marks..." Naruto looks a little sad. "What's wrong? They are really cute." "But not everything cute has a good ending or beginning. These are part of my brother's birth marks..." Sasuke sits up looking at him. "You have a brother?" "Had...When my mother was pregnant she was going to have twins. But his embryo molded into mine. After i was born they looked at my face and knew it was because of it. Two souls trying to fight over one body. Eventually i had surgery to have him removed but the birth marks stayed on my face…" Sasuke blinks in surprise. "Wow... That's incredible!" "Yea, Now I'll always have Niko, as he was going to be called. I'll always have him with me in a way."

Sasuke grips Naruto's hand. "I wish I could've met him, well I guess I am." Naruto smiles. Sasuke leans forward kissing Naruto's whisker marks. Naruto blushes wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke smiles his arms around the small of Naruto's back, his fingers tracing over the fabric of Naruto's shirt. Naruto lightly kisses Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slinks his fingers up Naruto's shirt, sighing at the warm skin. Naruto curls his fingers into Sasuke's raven locks. Sasuke moans slightly. "That feels... really good..." "You feel really good too..." Sasuke bites his lip as he feels his boner push against his pants. "Damn it..." "Are you alright Sasuke..?" Sasuke swallows. "Y-Yep... Fine..." Naruto kisses Sasuke, licking Sasuke's lips, parting them with his tongue. Sasuke moans as he parts his lips. Naruto slides his tongue around in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moans, sliding his tongue along Naruto's. _He tastes like sweet lemons..._ Naruto pants in Sasuke's mouth his arms around Sasuke. His hands sliding down the back of Sasuke's neck down his back, sliding under his shirt feeling his warm skin against his hands. Sasuke falls back, his arms locked around Naruto skin against skin. Naruto starts licking down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke cocks his head to one side, allowing Naruto more room. "Mmm, Naruto..." Naruto sees something black on Sasuke's skin. He pulls Sasuke's shirt down a bit. "Sasuke is this a tattoo?"

Sasuke blushes and turns his head away. "Yea..." "It looks so cool." Sasuke smiles. "Really? It's a Japanese seal. Heaven seal." "Bad ass. I just want to kiss it." Naruto kisses it. Sasuke giggles. "Never gotten that reaction before." "Well I'm not normal." "What would you normally get as a reaction?" "I can tell." Sasuke pokes Naruto's forehead. "I actually don't get many reactions at all. I mean only my brother and mom know about it. My brother took me to get it on my 18th birthday." Sasuke hooks his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto blushes. "Awesome, sounds great." Naruto looks over at the plates. "Better go take these down; mom gets pissed if I have any lefty over dishes in here. I'll be right back, unless you want to come with me?" "I'll stay here." "Ok."

Naruto goes down setting the plates in the kitchen. Kushina comes up behind him tapping his shoulder. Naruto turns around. "I promise we weren't having sex." "Damn it." "What?" "I was hoping you would." Kushina pinches his cheek. "Ow, ow..mom, you guys raised me right remember." "I know. But you are 19, the last year you are a teenager. I was hoping you would be a little rebellious, maybe sneak out sometime and come home stoned at 5 in the morning." Naruto rolls his eyes. "Ok, ok I get it, any more ideas?" Naruto wretches his eyebrows. "I don't know, do something rebellious. You're a 19 year old boy. I think you can come up with something." Kushina nudges his cheek with her fist. "Alright" Naruto goes to leave when Minato grabs his ear. Minato drags Naruto into the kitchen. "What's wrong, dad?" Minato grabs 2 beers out of the fridge. "Hide these under your shirt. One's for you the other for Sasuke. Go and have fun." Minato smiles evilly. Naruto face palms himself and takes them. "You and mom, not the usual parents. Thanks." Naruto puts them under his shirt and runs upstairs. Minato walks out with Kushina sitting on the couch

Naruto smiles giggling once he's upstairs in his room. Sasuke is sitting on the bed holding a big printed picture, smiling and starting to cry. "Sasuke You ok. Why are you crying?" Sasuke wipes his eyes. "Your dad. He gave me this after you left," Sasuke holds out the picture of them hugging after the wrestling match. "AWWWWWWWW!" Sasuke giggles blushing. "I wish I could keep it at home." "Don't you have a special place to hide it in plain sight?" "Unfortunately, no. Dad will go in at least once a month. I never know when so I wouldn't be able to hide it." Naruto shuffles the cans under his shirt. "That's fucked up majorly." Sasuke raises his eyebrow. "What do you have under your shirt?" Naruto smiles holding the can of beer in plain sight tossing it to Sasuke. "Hehehe dad gave me these. Just can't have mom finding out. He said for us to have fun." Sasuke catches the can. "Wow. You have hands down the BEST parents in the world." "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto opens it sipping the beer. Sasuke does the same. "Every time, I need to get used to the taste again. I drink so rarely." He makes a slight face and giggles. "This, isn't that bad.." Naruto pours it into a half full can of Monster. He takes a drink. "Mm that's better.." Sasuke looks at him, eyes huge and mouth agape. "You're nuts!" "No, why?" "Look at yourself, you just mixed beer and Monster!"

Sasuke takes another gulp of his beer. "So, mom wants me to finally be rebellious, so here I go." Sasuke shakes his head laughing and taking another gulp. "You know your limit?" "I'll know when I can't stand.." "Haha." Sasuke dangles his legs off the side of the bed. Naruto sits next to Sasuke, chugging it down. "You are gonna wake up with such a headache." Naruto sets the can down feeling really relaxed. He looks over to Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke smiles kissing back. "Or you can just get horny." Naruto climbs on Sasuke's lap straddling him, rubbing his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke rolls his eyes back. "Mm, Naruto... I'm supposed to give the lap dances..." Naruto bites Sasuke's neck his hands roaming Sasuke's body. "It's my turn." "Naruto..." Sasuke's boner pushes against his pants, a very clear tent visible. Naruto, lifts Sasuke's shirt over his head; his mouth sucking on Sasuke's hard nipples leaning forward. Sasuke moans falling back, pulling Naruto on top of him.

Naruto works on both nipples as he licks and bites down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moans, his fingers twisting in Naruto's golden hair. Naruto starts unzipping Sasuke's pants. Sasuke gasps and sits up putting his hands over his zipper. Naruto stops. "Oh sorry." Sasuke looks away, ashamed. "You didn't do anything wrong... It's me..." Sasuke gets off the bed. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry." Sasuke walks downstairs and out the door, head hung. Naruto runs out of the house chasing after him "Sasuke!" Sasuke stalls slightly. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's chest. His tears running down his face. "Sasuke please tell me what's wrong...please!" "I-I can't say... I'm sorry..." "Then I'll go home with you." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm sorry but no..." "Why?" "I can't say..." Sasuke turns around and grips Naruto's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really love you, but I can't tell you. Please forgive me." "Ok." Naruto unwraps his arms from Sasuke's chest. "Good night..." Naruto turns around walking home tears falling from his eyes. Sasuke grips his shoulder, spinning him around and kissing him. "I love you." Naruto kisses back. "I love you to Sasuke."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll be able to tell you later." Sasuke hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry." "I understand its ok Sasuke." "Thank you. I'll see you later?" Sasuke walks home. "Yes. Believe it." Sasuke turns around and giggles, tears streaming. Naruto walks back home.

Sasuke walks into his house, seeing his brother sitting on the couch. Itachi looks over at the door from the TV. "Hey bro." Sasuke looks up, tears streaming. Itachi rushes over to him. "Sasuke, who hurt you?" Itachi says harshly. Sasuke shakes his head. "No one hurt me Itachi. It was just... that. You know... when I was a kid and dad and mom split for a while..." Sasuke starts to shake. "Oh...that. Did something else happen?" "I met a really amazing boy at the club tonight and we went back to his place after I narrowly escaped dad. I had a lot of fun... Till we started getting carried away..." Sasuke starts to cry into Itachi's chest. Itachi holds Sasuke close. "Shhhh dose he understand and," Itachi sniffs. "Whew you've been drinking again haven't you?" "I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He already hates dad, and I don't think he could handle it... And yes, I drank a little." "Let me go get the mouth wash and tooth paste. One sec." Itachi sneaks upstairs. Sasuke goes to his room, lying on his bed. Itachi brings him the stuff. "Here." Sasuke takes it. "Thanks. I'm sorry." "It's alright as long as you do this afterword's and don't drink too much I'm fine with it." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke smiles as he brushes. "So this boy, what's he like?" "I knew that was coming. Well, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's got the most golden and soft hair, these gorgeous blue eyes that would put the Bahamas sea to shame, and he's so sweet." Sasuke blushes thinking about Naruto. "Hm, I'm going to have to meet him." "Oh god. Maybe you can come with me to work tomorrow night and meet him. There's no way I'm bringing him home. Not with dad here..." "Great can't wait to meet him, need to make sure my baby bro is dating a good guy." Itachi winks at Sasuke. Sasuke blushes. "He is. But we aren't really dating. Neither of us asked..." "No offense but I'll be the judge of that. You should ask him." Sasuke face palms himself. "I have no clue how to." Itachi walks up to Sasuke "Well walk up to him get all nice and cozy. Look into those eyes of his and say. Oh Naruto, will you go out with me?" Sasuke laughs pushing Itachi. "C'mon, Itachi! Get real!" "Ok, ok, but hey who knows he might even ask you out?" Sasuke blushes. "One can dream." "Hey only one can dream but it makes two to make a dream reality." Sasuke smiles. "Thanks, Itachi." Itachi ruffles Sasuke's hair. "You're welcome, that's what I'm here for."

**~Next Day~**

Sasuke gets out of bed, hating himself for the night before. Mikoto is in the kitchen making breakfast, sausage, eggs, and fried potatoes. Itachi is drinking his morning tea at the kitchen table. Sasuke comes down in a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white tank top and his blue converse. His rainbow wrist band in his pocket. "Hi mom, hey Itachi." "Morning Love, you want breakfast." Mikoto asks. "Hey bro, sleep good?" Itachi asks sipping his tea. "Sure. Thanks mom." Sasuke slides into the chair next to Itachi and whispers to him. "I slept EXALENT, if you know what I mean..." Sasuke blushes. Itachi low fives Sasuke under the table. Fugeku comes downstairs. "Morning everyone." "Morning. Do you want breakfast?" "Yes. Bring it to my office." Fugeku grabs his coffee and walks into his home office. "Sure..." Sasuke rolls his eyes. _Asshole. He could at least pretend to care. Not even a good morning kiss to mom..._ "I can so spit on his food if mom would be ok with it." Itachi whispers as he finishes his tea. "Thanks mom you still make fantastic tea." Itachi kisses her on the cheek. "Oh Itachi, you and Sasuke are still as sweet as can be thank you." Sasuke walks behind them and spits a big loogie on Fugeku's food. "I'll take dad's food to him, mom." "Ok, Love. Thank you."

Sasuke walks back into the kitchen and winks at Itachi. "Can I help, mom?" Itachi gives him a thumbs up. "Sure Love, would you please put the clean dishes away while i finish these dishes?" "Sure." Sasuke puts the dishes away. "Hey mom, Sasuke's going to be hanging out with me today, that ok with you?" Itachi asks. "Sure Love, just make sure your both safe." "Have fun at the club tonight Sasuke." Sasuke smiles. "I will. Thanks mom." "Any time honey." Sasuke kisses her on the cheek and hugs her. She hugs back. "I love you so much my little Sasuke." "Mom! I'm 19!" Sasuke blushes embarrassed. "True but you'll always be my baby, Just like Itachi." Itachi gets up. "Haha, gotta go!" He rushes out. Sasuke laughs. "Hey wait for me! Bye mom." Sasuke jumps into Itachi's car. "I can't believe you were going to leave without me!" "I was just waiting in the car." Sasuke smiles. "I've seen your baby pictures." Sasuke playfully pinches Itachi's cheek. "I'll murder you." "Haha oh come on, take a joke." Itachi starts driving, shaking his head.

"So where are we off to?" "First off, where dose Naruto live?" "Itachi what are you talking about? I don't think I can ever face him again after what happened last night..." "Sasuke if he's as good of a guy that you say he is he will understand." Sasuke looks out the window. "I'm scared." "Don't be. It will be ok." "You sure?" "Positive Sasuke." "Ok. He's off Tillamook Way. The third house on the left." "Thanks." Itachi pulls up to the house. Sasuke gulps and gets out of the car. Itachi waits in the car keeping his eyes on the house. Sasuke walks up, hesitates then knocks. Minato answers the door. "Sasuke, hello." Sasuke gives a weak smile. "Hello, Sir. Is Naruto home?" "Yes he's upstairs, please come in." Minato opens the door fully. Sasuke walks up, knocking on the door. Naruto answers. His eyes half open, a cup of noodles in his hand, a steady line of dried drool down the corner of his mouth. "Morning." Sasuke nearly laughs. "Hi, Naruto. I-I..." Sasuke rubs his arm nervously. "I wanted to apologize for last night..." Naruto blinks "Oh Sasuke!" Naruto drops the noodles hugging Sasuke. Sasuke gives a little chuckle. "I didn't think you'd forgive me." "That's impossible in my nature to be unforgiving." Sasuke hugs him tighter. "I love you so much, Naruto." "I love you to Sasuke."

"You wanna come with me and my brother? He is outside." Sasuke keeps his arms around Naruto. "Yes, just let me get dressed real quick." Naruto turns around in his dark green boxers. Sasuke blushes. "Sure thing. I-I'll be outside." "Ok." Sasuke rushes downstairs and into the car. "So how did it go?" Sasuke is red as can be. "G-Good." Naruto comes walking out in a black t-shirt, a leather jacket. Black and blue Skin tight Cameo pants. A rainbow belt hung loosely on his hips. Naruto got into the car hugging Sasuke. Sasuke hugs back. "Naruto, this is my brother, Itachi." "Oh hi Itachi, I'm Naruto." Itachi pulls out of the driveway, looking at the boys in the back. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. Sasuke speaks very highly of you." He winks. "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke blushes. Naruto interlaces their fingers.

Sasuke squeezes their hands together. "So where are we going, Itachi? I don't have to be at work till 8." "I've got a few plans." "Ok. But remember I'll tell mam whatever you do. Choose wisely." Sasuke pulls Naruto against him. Itachi takes them to a nice restaurant. Sasuke helps Naruto out. "Why are we here?" "Cause Naruto hasn't eaten yet, I can hear his stomach from here." Sasuke giggles. "That's right. He dropped he noodles on the floor." Naruto blushes. "My bad." Naruto blushes more. Sasuke smiles. "It's ok, love." "Ok." Naruto walks into the restaurant holding Sasuke's hand. Itachi gets them a booth sitting across from them. "So Naruto, tell me about yourself a little." "Well, I'm a pretty easy going guy. I live with my parents. I'm pretty protective. I'm really into music and horror films..." "So what do u see in my little brother?" "I see a great guy, with a mysterious personality that I'm hoping I can uncover, if he lets me that is." Sasuke blushes and gives Naruto a little push. Itachi smiles. "You love him?" Naruto goes red and nods.

Itachi gets up and walks behind them, turning their heads to face each other. "Then ask him to be your boyfriend." "Sasuke...will you...go out with me..?" Sasuke blushes and nods. "Of course, Naruto." He hugs him tightly, kissing him. Itachi smiles. Naruto kisses back. Sasuke starts to tear up. "Sorry. I just never thought you'd ask." Sasuke wipes the tears away. Naruto pushes Sasuke's hands away wiping the tears away. "I told you I'd always wipe your tears away Sasuke." Sasuke giggles. "I didn't think you meant literally." Itachi smiles. "Yep, you hooked quite a winner, little brother." Naruto laughs. Sasuke blushes as the waiter sets down a small cake that says Congratulations and has a rainbow heart on it. Naruto goes red. "You planned this didn't you Itachi?" Naruto looks up at him. Itachi sips his drink innocently. "Maybe." "Cool, I'm glad you look after your younger brother." "Of course I do. And I won't leave him again till he's got his own place." "Good enough for me." Naruto chuckles looking at the cake. Sasuke kisses him on the cheek and cuts into the cake. Naruto blushes. Sasuke gives all of them a piece and leans against Naruto. "Itachi has always been there for me. I'm lucky to have him. Just like you are lucky to have such awesome parents." "Yea." Naruto gives his fork full of cake raising it to Sasuke's lips, blushing.

Sasuke bites his lip blushing and opening his mouth. "You'd better not shove it in my face." "No." Naruto gently slides it into Sasuke's mouth. Itachi chuckles. "Yea, save that for the wedding cake." Sasuke nearly chokes as he swallows the cake. "Itachi!" Naruto slams his head on the table, face bright red. "Great.." Itachi laughs and pats Naruto's head. "I'm just playing around, kiddo." Naruto raises his head, cake smeared on his cheek. "Aw fuck.." Sasuke giggles and leans forward, licking it off his cheek. Naruto goes red. "Thank you Sasuke..." "Hey keep it G rated, boys." Itachi jokes. Sasuke rolls his eyes as he takes a napkin and cleans it out of Naruto's hair. "It was in my hair too?!" Naruto exclaims face palming himself. Sasuke giggles. "Don't worry, love. It's gone." "T-thanks again Sasuke." Sasuke kisses him gently. "So where to next, Itachi?" "Like I said I have a few plans." He winks at them.

Itachi pays for the cake, waiting for them by the doors. Sasuke gets up, holding his hand out for Naruto. Naruto takes his hand standing up. As they walk out, Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto's waist holding him close. Naruto's arm slinks around Sasuke's back, his hand stopping right above Sasuke's ass. Sasuke blushes. _God could he make me any hornier?!_ Itachi opens the door for Sasuke and Naruto. "All aboard the love car please keep your hands inside at all times." Itachi says acting like a stewardess. Sasuke gives his brother a playful punch in the arm. "Quit it!" "What I can't have fun?!" "Get a girlfriend, and then we'll talk." Sasuke laughs sliding in next to Naruto. Naruto is in the back chuckling like crazy.

Itachi revs the engine starting to drive. Sasuke leans against Naruto's shoulder. "So are you just gonna keep us in the dark about where we are going or are you gonna make me tell mom on you?" "You'll see and relax I'm sure you guys will love it." Itachi winks at Sasuke. Sasuke shakes his head. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He slowly reaches over and lays his hand on Naruto's. Naruto interlaces their fingers together. Sasuke blushes. _I can't believe this happened to me..._ Itachi pulls up to a Carnival. "What do you think, maybe I spoil you guys too much, cause I'm paying for everything." "Itachi. You don't have to. I have money for me and my boyfriend." Sasuke smiles. "My treat. Call it a relationship gift." Sasuke smiles as he helps Naruto out of the car. "Ok, fine." Naruto is beaming like mad. "Oh dude you totally didn't have to do this, but this is...Awesome!" "I know. But where else would be cliché enough to have a first date as boyfriends?" Sasuke winks blushing. Naruto goes red. "True." Sasuke leans forward and pecks Naruto's lips. Itachi walks up to the ticket booth and gets the boys day passes. Naruto kisses Sasuke's cheek. He grabs his hand walking towards Itachi. Itachi turns to them and hands them each the passes. "Here ya go, love birds. If you need me, I'll be playing darts. Keep it PG or lower." Itachi ruffles the boy's hair as Sasuke crosses his arms embarrassed.

"Ok we'll behave promise." Naruto winks taking the pass. "Come on Sasuke." Sasuke fallows him. "Where do you wanna go first?" "Oh how about the house of mirror's?" Sasuke chuckles. "Ok sure." He catches up to the blonde and takes his hand. Naruto wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smiles as they enter the House of Mirrors. Naruto sees the fog covering the ground. "Isn't this great?" "As long as I'm with you," Sasuke dips Naruto back. "Every day is great." Naruto smiles at Sasuke going red. "Thank you." Sasuke smiles back. "You're red. It's cute." He winks as he pulls Naruto back up. "Oops." Sasuke giggles and gently nudges Naruto's red, whiskered cheek with his fist. Naruto gently nudges Sasuke's face back with his fist. Sasuke smiles. As they walk out of the House of Mirrors, he turns back to him. "Why me?" "What?" "Why do u want me for your boyfriend?" "Because I really like you, your fun and easy to talk to. Because I want to be with you. " Sasuke pulls him closer, his arm resting gently on the blonde's hips. "Sasuke I was starts truck the moment I laid eyes on you." "Haha so Suigetsu tells me." Naruto goes red. "What?"

"Didn't he tell you? He watched you the whole time we were on stage. Apparently I was the only one you were staring at." Sasuke blushes. "...yea." "What's wrong?" Naruto blushes. "Oh nothing...just having a flash back of you straddling that pole..mmmmmm" Sasuke blushes deep red. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke kissing his cheek. Sasuke smiles. "What was that for?" "Cause I wanted to kiss you." "Oh, in that case," Sasuke plants a big kiss on Naruto's soft lips. Naruto goes red feeling the hairs on his body stand up. He wraps his arms around Sasuke pulling him close. Sasuke pulls back smiling. "Where to next, love?" "How about the Farris wheel next." Naruto smiles. "Haha, sure." Sasuke leads the way, his arm draped around Naruto's hips. Naruto blushes getting excited.

Sasuke walks up to the line and hands the two passes to the man. The man looks at Sasuke again and lets them on. Naruto opens the little door to the Ferris wheel for Sasuke. Sasuke smiles pulling the blonde in with him, Naruto landing on his lap. Naruto laughs curling his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I love you." Sasuke smiles and leans into him. "I love you too." The ride starts and soon enough they are at the top. Naruto looks up at the sky. "It's so beautiful up here, don't you think Sasuke?" 'It's beautiful on my lap.' Sasuke blushes. "Yea." Naruto grabs Sasuke's face pulling him gently down into a kiss. Sasuke smiles as he meets their lips. The ride suddenly stops, leaving them at the top as fireworks go off. Naruto sits up snuggling next to Sasuke watching the fireworks. Sasuke keeps his hand on the small of Naruto's back, rubbing in small circles gently as he lays his head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto kisses the top of Naruto's head as he gently strokes Sasuke's hair. "I was wrong it's even more beautiful when your here with me…" Naruto beams gently resting his chin on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke blushes as he looks into Naruto's endless blue eyes. "Can't be as beautiful as what I'm looking at." The ride starts up again. "I can say the same." Naruto says looking at Sasuke. Sasuke giggles slightly, blushing as he stands up opening the door. He steps out and lifts Naruto out, picking him up by the hips. Naruto goes red. "Sasuke people are starring." Sasuke puts him down, keeping his hands on Naruto's hips and smiling at him. "So? They are jealous I have such an amazing boyfriend." Naruto smiles at him pulling him into a hug spinning them around, lifting Sasuke off of the ground. "Oh I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke giggles. "Naruto! Haha, I'm getting dizzy!" "Sorry." Naruto stops placing him on his feet. "I just got carried away hehe." "Haha. Its ok, love. You wanna go on another ride or do you wanna go find Itachi and come back tomorrow?" Naruto sees a couples water ride. "The tunnel of Love, hmmm.." Naruto gets a mischievous smile on his face. Sasuke rolls his eyes, smiling. "Ok, we'll go on the Tunnel of Love." He ruffles Naruto's hair. Naruto jumps up excited. "Sweet." He takes Sasuke's hand heading towards the tunnel of love. Sasuke smiles as they get in the little boat and the ride starts. Naruto holds Sasuke's hand giggling like a little kid again. "Haha, what's with the little kid giggling, love?" Sasuke interlaces their fingers. "Well this was always my favorite ride as a little kid." "Cool. Well this has to be the best time riding, at least for me." As they come to the end, Sasuke leans in and kisses Naruto's lips gently.

Naruto kisses back, trying to keep it PG. A flash jets across the tunnel as they exit. Sasuke pulls back and helps Naruto out of the boat, walking over to the podium and giving the man a $5 bill and holding a card behind his back. "Sasuke what's behind your back?" Sasuke blushes and hands Naruto the card, a picture of their kiss in the Tunnel, hearts surrounding them. "I thought one of us should have a photographic memory of this." Naruto blushes "Aw thanks, Love" Naruto hugs him. Sasuke hugs back. "Anything for you." "Same here." Sasuke pecks his cheek. "Come on, let's go find Itachi." Naruto nods. Sasuke interlaces their fingers and walks them to the Dart booth. "Hey, bro." "Hey you two love birds having fun?" Itachi asks. Sasuke blushes and wraps his arm around Naruto's hips, pulling him close. "Yea." "Great, so what ride are you guys going on next, or are we done here"? Itachi asks getting a bull's eye while looking at them. Naruto's eyes widen. "How does he do that?!" "He's my brother that's how right Itachi?" Sasuke elbows Itachi's stomach. Itachi laughs. "Yea, I guess so." Sasuke smiles. "Yea, we're ready to go home." "Ok then just let me make this last shot." Itachi makes another bull's eye. "Sweet, ok Naruto what prize do you want?" Itachi offers.

Naruto blushes and points at the rainbow teddy bear. "I'll take the rainbow teddy bear please." Itachi hands the bear to Naruto. Naruto hands it to Sasuke. Sasuke beams as he takes it. "Aw thanks, love." He pecks Naruto's cheek. "You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi walks them to the car. "This was a fantastic day thank you Itachi, Sasuke." "Sure thing, Naruto." Itachi winks at them in the rear-view mirror. Sasuke cuddles up to Naruto. "Anything for my wonderful boyfriend." _I have a fantastic boyfriend who has an awesome brother, this is too good to be true._ Naruto beams. Sasuke interlaces their fingers. "I'm glad you had a good time." "A great time, with you, and your bro." Itachi pulls up to Naruto's house. "Nice to finally meet you." He smiles at the blonde in the rear view mirror. Sasuke helps him out of the car. Naruto climbs out. "It was great to meet you." Naruto holds out his hand to shake Itachi's hand.

Itachi shakes his hand. "Great to meet you too." Sasuke walks Naruto to his door. Naruto stops at the door fiddling with the knob. "So, will I see you tomorrow night?" "Definitely." Sasuke smiles and pecks Naruto's lips gently. Naruto grips Sasuke's hair, making the kiss longer. Sasuke smiles into the kiss as he deepens it. Naruto pulls back seeing the porch lights rapidly flicker. "3,2,1.." Naruto tries not to laugh as Kushina and Minato step out congratulating them. "Gotta love parents."

~Three Weeks Later~

Sasuke wakes up and walks downstairs in his pjs. "Morning." "Morning my love. You're up early. Do you want pancakes or waffles?" Mikoto asks. Sasuke smiles as he pours himself some Orange Juice and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry about it, mom. I'm spending the day at Naruto's." "Oh ok honey, you two have a fun day, ok? Give Naruto my regards will you." "Of course. You work too hard." He hugs her. She hugs him back kissing him. "Awe you're so sweet." "I have to be, you're my mom." Sasuke runs back upstairs and packs his backpack for the day. Mikoto gets to work on cleaning up the dishes. Sasuke walks back down, his pack slung over his shoulder. "Mom, when do you want me to be home since dad is staying later?" "Be back by 11 at the latest ok, Hun." "Ok. See you later." Sasuke runs the three blocks to Naruto's.

Naruto rushes down the stairs once he hears the doorbell. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" Naruto shouts shooing Minato away from the door. Sasuke starts laughing the second Naruto opens the door. "What?" "I could hear you all the way out here. Haha" "Oops hehe." Naruto goes red. "It's ok. It was really cute." Sasuke kisses him gently. Naruto giggles interlacing their fingers together. "So do you wanna stay here or go somewhere?" "Hmm, hey how about we go to the park. it's a nice day out." "Sure! That sounds wonderful." Sasuke walks in and puts his pack inside the door, taking out his wallet and cell phone. Minato walks over to them holding 2 brown bags. "Here, your mother made this for you guys, their lunches." He also tosses them 2 bottles of Gatorade. Sasuke takes them. "Oh thank you, Sir." "No problem. You guys have fun ok." "Will do." Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and pulls him along. "Bye guys." Naruto catches up to Sasuke.

"So, my mom is letting me stay later today since dad won't be home till 1 in the morning." Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand gently. "Ooh yay!" Naruto bear hugs Sasuke. "Haha. So since I get to stay till 11, what do you wanna do once we get back from the park?" "Whatever you want." Naruto smiles letting Sasuke go, holding Sasuke's hand again. Sasuke blushes hiding under his bangs. Naruto giggles. "Wow now my heads in the gutter…" "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, my minds just perverted at the moment. By the way...are you a top or bottom..?" Sasuke stops mid-step, his face going tomato red. "W-What?" "Do you prefer to be on top or on the bottom...?"Naruto goes red. Sasuke looks at his sneakers embarrassed. "I-I don't really care... Well what I mean is... I-I've never had any experience to know f-for sure..." Naruto leans in close to Sasuke's ear. "Me neither...but what do you say...we experiment, a little tonight..?" Sasuke's heart skips a beat as he gives a soft gasp. "R-really? You-you mean it?"

Naruto nods totally red. Sasuke nibbles on his bottom lip nervously. "Sure... I mean if you don't mind..." Sasuke stops himself, the smile leaving his face. Naruto noses Sasuke's cheek. "Only if you want to Love i don't want to pressure you." "No, no I really do! It's just..." Sasuke sighs. _I guess I'd have to tell him eventually..._ "You're scared…" "Yes, but not for the reason you think." Sasuke stops at the deserted lake. "Ok..?" Naruto looks at him confused. "I really want to tell you, and know that I need to tell you, but I'm afraid of your reaction..." "Ok, um from how much you know about me what do you think my possible reactions be?" "You'll run over to my house, grab a shotgun and shoot my dad in the face." "Ok seriously, I know your dad's a douchbag, but I doubt he'd be that extreme." Sasuke walks over to the lake and stares down at his reflection. "He can, and was..." Naruto walks up to Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke sighs. "Ok before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't do anything." Naruto takes a shaky breath. "Ok, I promise." Sasuke nods and turns back to the lake. "When I was 10, my parents spilt up. At that time, I really looked up to my dad, so when mom wanted to take me and Itachi with her, I said I wanted to stay with dad. Itachi was 15 at the time and hated dad. So he stayed with mom. Everything was okay for the first month... Then dad got bored with the hookers..."

Naruto's eyes go wide; his body starts to shake feeling like his heart stopped. He stays perfectly still in rage and shock. Sasuke turns back to naruto, his cheeks stained with tears. "I may not have any experience, but I'm not a virgin..." Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke, his legs giving out as he sobs uncontrollably. "Sasuke..." Sasuke holds onto him. "I'm sorry. That's why I ran out on you the first time we tried... I just got scared..." "I'm sorry. If I had known… I would have never tried anything..." "No I'm glad you are suggesting it. If I can just get by my fear... I can associate it with better memories..." "Sasuke...can you do something for me...?" Sasuke nods. "Of course, anything for you." "Here's my cell. I need you to call my mom... I think I'm gonna puke." Sasuke's eyes widen. "What Naruto no!" "We'll just tell her I wasn't feeling well this morning, that maybe I've got some weird bug. I won't tell ok Love." Naruto turns his head as he pukes. Sasuke hangs his head. "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault Sasuke." "Itachi thinks it's his... That's why he said he'll never leave me again. He's the only other who knows about it..." Naruto stands up still shaking. "I won't rat you out Sasuke. I made you a promise ok.." "I know you won't. I trust you. I'm sorry I made you puke." Sasuke looks down. "Are you ok?" Sasuke nods. "Are you sure?" "I kinda wish I hadn't told you..." "What, why not?" "You look at me differently now. I'm a violated, disturbed kid." Sasuke sits at the water's edge.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's shirt pulling him to his feet. "That is not true Sasuke, no matter what I will still love you!" Sasuke falls into Naruto, crying. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke. "How many times do I have to say it for you to get it, I love you…" "I know it, I just have a hard time believing its happening to me." Naruto kisses Sasuke. He kisses back, locking his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto moves over kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Do you believe it's happening to you now?" "Mmm, I might need a little more convincing." Sasuke smiles. Naruto starts kissing down Sasuke's neck; his hands moving up and down Sasuke's back. Sasuke moans slightly, his own hands resting on Naruto's hips.

Hidan walks up to Fugeku as he gets into his car. "Yo, Fugeku!" He turns around. "Oh Hidan, what is it?" "I forgot to tell you, I saw your sons at the fair a few weeks ago. I think the youngest was on a date..." Fugeku smiles. "Well who's the lucky girl?" Hidan gulps. "I don't think it was a girl..." Fugeku's eyes narrow. He grabs Hidan slamming him against the wall. "Are you telling me my sons a flaming fag?!" Hidan gulps. "I-I don't know! I mean he called the blonde kid his boyfriend... Don't hit me!" "Don't worry Hidan, I'm not going to hit you…" Hidan lowers his hands. "Do you know who that blond boy was?" "He called him Naruto." "Hidan we need to do something about this, if word gets out I'll be ruined, I need your help…" Fugeku glares.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Sasuke flops onto Naruto's bed. "God can your mom ever cook! I'm stuffed!" "Oh yea, but be careful or you'll go into one of her famous food comas." Sasuke laughs. "I think I'm already there." "Dam now I'll have to kill mom." Naruto sighs laughing. "Haha don't do that. Then you'd never get her ramen again!" Sasuke sits up smiling. "Yes, none of moms roman can start the end of the world..." Naruto makes a scary face. Sasuke laughs, slipping onto the floor. "Wow, you should be on a soup opera." "Why?" "You're good at being dramatic." Sasuke winks. "Thanks." Sasuke smiles. "So..." "So what?" Sasuke looks away blushing. "Nothing. Never mind." Naruto moves in to Sasuke's ear, lightly biting it. "Are you impatient?" Sasuke bites his bottom lip nervously. Naruto gently kisses down Sasuke's neck, his hands gliding over Sasuke's arms down his sides. Sasuke moans gently and links his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands slide under Sasuke's shirt feeling his skin. "Is this ok with you Sasuke?" Sasuke clenches his eyes and swallows. "Mh-hm." Naruto dose a small circle around Sasuke's stomach with his fingers. "This is all I'm doing Sasuke, nothing more unless you're ok with it ok Love." Naruto whispers.

"D-do anything you want, Naruto. Don't hold back on my account. I need to get to get those memories replaced..." Naruto lays Sasuke on the bed lying on top of him, his hands roaming Sasuke's chest, feeling his hard nipples, licking them as he moves Sasuke's shirt up. Sasuke shudders with pleasure. "Oh... Naruto..." Naruto plays with Sasuke's nipples pressing on them, watching them spring back out. It makes Naruto giggle. Sasuke giggles. "What?" "Your nipples are fun to play with." Sasuke goes red. "Hehe." Naruto licks them. "Oh they even taste great too…" Sasuke blushes harder. Naruto removes his shirt. "Here, play around with my nipples for a bit." Naruto lies beside him on the bed.

Sasuke reaches nervously and twirls his finger around them. "They're soft." Naruto moans. "Mm." Sasuke leans down and gently flicks his tongue against one. "That feels great.." Sasuke smiles and keeps licking, his other hand twiddling Naruto's other nipple. Naruto continues to moan. "Oh Sasuke that feels good, oh don't stop..." Sasuke swallows nervously as he starts to suck. Naruto's eyes roll back as his hips start to move in time with Sasuke's sucking. Sasuke bites gently. Naruto gasps in pleasure. Sasuke pulls back. "Sorry." "No, I liked it.." Naruto goes red. "Oh... ok." Sasuke continues. Naruto reaches forward gripping Sasuke's hair. "Ohhhh." Sasuke giggles slightly as he slows. "Did you just giggle?" Sasuke blushes. "N-No..." "Then why is your face red?" Sasuke looks away, embarrassed. "Its fine if you're blushing, it's so cute." Sasuke blushes harder as he finally looks up at Naruto, slithering his fingers down the blonde's sides. Naruto starts squirming laughing. Sasuke smirks mischievously. "Oh are you ticklish?" "N-NO!"

"You are!" Sasuke giggles and taps his fingers against the tan skin. Naruto continues to squirm and laugh. "Haha Sasuke, hahaha stop, please.." Sasuke slides up and locks their lips gently. Naruto melts into the kiss. Sasuke lets his hormones take charge and slides his hand down to Naruto's pant line. Naruto gulps feeling his tent starting to pitch. Sasuke freezes as his hand comes to rest on it, he pulls back, his eyes wide. "It's...so big..." Naruto blushes. "Th-thanks.." Sasuke slips a finger under Naruto's pants. "C-Can I?" "Oh do whatever you want- uh I mean, yes you…can." Sasuke smiles blushing. He gulps slightly and slips Naruto's pants off. "It's a little chilly without my pants." Naruto jokes. "Sorry. Want me to get it a blanket?" Sasuke blows gently. "Mmmm, no I'm great." Sasuke blushes, gently licking Naruto's tip.

Naruto shudders in pleasure. Sasuke swallows hard and takes Naruto's entire length into his mouth. My god... he's huge! Naruto grips the sheets. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Sasuke hums slightly, letting the vibrations run through Naruto's member. "Oh god, at this rate I'm gonna cum quick with your hot humming." Sasuke looks up at him, still pumping him with his hand. "Then you'd better get ready." Sasuke goes back to blowing Naruto. Naruto starts panting out Sasuke's name, his hips thrusting rhythmically. Naruto cums hard. "OH SASUKE!" Sasuke's eyes widen as he swallows, a small line of cum trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto comes down from the high, laying on the bed. "Wow...that was great.." Sasuke gives one more good suck, getting the last of the cum out of Naruto's shaft. "Mmmmm."

Sasuke sits back panting. "Wow! You taste great..." "Thanks you're really good at...sucking..." Sasuke blushes. "I'm glad I could make you feel good." "I'll make you feel even better when it's my turn." Naruto wipes the strand off Sasuke's mouth with his finger. Sasuke leans forward, wrapping his mouth around Naruto's finger, sucking the cum off. "You can take your turn now... if you want..." Naruto goes red bending over Sasuke smiling. Sasuke bites his bottom lip in anticipation as he lays back on the bed. Naruto pulls Sasuke's pants down licking Sasuke's tip. Sasuke shakes slightly. "Mmm..." Naruto's hands slide up Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke shudders and tries to keep his fear under control. Naruto gently licks up Sasuke's shaft.

Sasuke grips the sheets. "Oh god..." Naruto gently sucks Sasuke's tip, his hands sliding over Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke whimpers slightly. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. "I Love You Sasuke." Naruto slowly takes in Sasuke's whole length. Sasuke's back arches as his eyes widen. "Oh god, Naruto.." Naruto starts sucking and bobbing his head. Sasuke pants, gripping the sheets harder in his fists. Naruto starts moving his hands along Sasuke's shaft gripping and slightly twisting. Sasuke's head starts shifting from side to side. "N-Naruto...Mmm..." Naruto moves his knees closer, so his dick rests against Sasuke's ball sack. Sasuke gasps, cumming hard. "Ohh! Naruto!" Naruto swallows a mouthful, cum running down his chin. Naruto licks it off with his finger. "Mmm you taste better then I do." Naruto smiles. Sasuke smiles, blushing and calming down from his climax.

Naruto leans over him kissing Sasuke's lips. Sasuke melts into the kiss, pulling Naruto down on top of him. Naruto's hands roam around Sasuke's body, his tongue trailing down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulls away slightly. "Do whatever you want with me. I need the fear replaced with love." "Perfect, cause I have tons to spill over you." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. Sasuke goes red. "Uh, you ok Sasuke?" "Yea... Just a little nervous. That's all." Sasuke glances at Naruto's shaft between his legs. Naruto lies on tops of Sasuke, their dicks touching. Sasuke gasps slightly.

Naruto presses his hips against Sasuke. Sasuke rolls his eyes in pleasure. "Please..." Naruto nods gulping. He turns Sasuke onto his stomach, gently rubbing Sasuke's back. Sasuke moans slightly. Naruto grabs a small bottle of lube rubbing it on his cock. Naruto sets the bottle aside slowly approaching Sasuke's ass. Sasuke looks up at him and nods. Naruto slides inside Sasuke smoothly. Sasuke tenses slightly. "Ugh.." Naruto slides all the way in. He waits a few seconds before slowly thrusting in and out of Sasuke. "Ohhh." Sasuke moans. "Ohh Naruto..." Naruto holds onto Sasuke's waist thrusting faster, loving the feeling. "Oh god this feels so good." Sasuke's head arches as he grips the sheets. Naruto thrusts harder feeling himself getting ready to cum. Sasuke turns himself to face Naruto. "I wanna see you." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "I Love You." "I love you too." Sasuke thrusts into him moaning. Naruto clutches onto Sasuke as he cums. "OH SASUKE!" Sasuke throws his head back and cums too. "NARUTO!"

~Next Morning~

Naruto wakes up next to Sasuke tangled up in him and the sheets. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Sasuke smiles in his sleep, curled up next to the blonde. Naruto lightly brushes Sasuke's cheek, moving strands of hair from his eyes. Sasuke's eyes blink open and he smiles. "Good morning Sasuke." Naruto kisses him on the lips. "Mmm, Good morning, love." He stretches. Sasuke gasps sitting up. "It's morning!" "Yes." Sasuke's eyes are wide. "I was supposed to be home at 11..." "Oh shit, what do we do?" Naruto jumps out of bed grabbing cloths to put on. Sasuke sits up, the sheets draped across his crotch. "I should probably just go home..." Sasuke stands, letting the sheets drop, still groggy from sleep. "You want my mom to drive you?" Sasuke shakes his head. "No I think it would be better if I just walked." Sasuke blushes and grabs his boxers sliding them on. "What will you say for why you never came home?" "I'll tell my mom the truth and tell dad that I just spent the night at a girl's. Is that ok?" "Yea that's ok." Sasuke walks over to him, his shirt in his hand. "Thank you." "Anything for you my love" Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke smiles kissing back. "I meant thank you for showing me what sex could really be." "Hey no problem love." Sasuke smiles and hugs him. "So do you have work tonight?" "You know it. You coming to see me?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto gives Sasuke a wink

Sasuke smiles and starts to walk out the door. "I'll see you tonight. In the middle of the rave floor." "Yes you will." Sasuke kisses him and waves goodbye. Naruto closes the door, sliding down to his butt sighing.


End file.
